Forgotten Memories of the Soul
by MissRainbowRoad
Summary: Miki, who was just a normal Earth girl, has somehow traveled to the Kingdom Hearts universe. She doesn't remember her name, nor how she got there, but when Organization XIII pushes her to pursue her ominous fate, she decides she can't sit around waiting for someone to come help her. Will she be able to awaken her Nobody and fight for her life before destiny catches up with her?


**Well then, welcome to my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I'm pretty bad at introductions, so, uh, enjoy!**

_All I saw was pain. All I heard was pain. All I felt was pain. I felt as if half of my body was missing, floating around as atoms in the air above me. A screeching sound echoed in my ears and destroyed my eardrums, and darkness surrounded me with flashing images of scary black creatures with bright yellow eyes. My head was filling with memories I didn't recognize, though I had no memories of my own anyways. No…these were my memories. They've always been my memories. Always._

_ Pain jolted through my body as if I was on a torture machine, which I probably was. But the worst thing about the whole experience was the aching in my heart that wouldn't go away. It felt as if a part of me had been taken away…_

Sora twitched as the reenactment of that dream replayed in his head, the pain she had felt transferring to him. He had seen where she was; in the Castle That Never Was. He had sneaked over here by himself to save the mysterious girl and figure out why he had been sharing dreams with her. The past few days he had been experiencing dreams where he would be in control of this girl's body and have access to her memories. He had been able to figure out that she grew up with a normal life surrounded by people who loved her. She had been from this planet he had never seen before, and it was exciting to see where someone else came from. But he had woken up with tears in his eyes when he had accessed the memory of her being whisked away from her home. The look on her parents face as they tried to come after her broke his fragile heart, and he wanted to help this girl.

He brought himself out of his head and back into reality. A giant blooming white blossom stood in front of him, obviously sticking out in the Castle That Never Was. Sora assumed he'd find the girl in here, and approached the blossom, Keyblade in hand. He raised his Kingdom Key and swiftly sliced through the flower. Its petals quickly wilted and gracefully fell to the ground. Levitating where the blossom once stood was the girl he was looking for. She floated delicately in the air wearing a long, purple ball gown with dark purple patterns on the end of it. Her honey blonde hair was up in a large bun on her head, and in front of it sat a gleaming tiara. It was a faded blue with silver gems in crested in it. It looked magnificent and important, as if Sora needed to know why she wore it.

Suddenly, gravity grabbed the girl and pulled her quickly towards the ground. Sora threw his Keyblade across the room and it quickly vanished in a puff of smoke. He reached out his arms and caught the girl, his arms supporting her around her shoulders and hips. Her eyes gracefully blinked open, revealing her colorless eyes that had only a tint of light grey. She stared up at him, her eyes halfway open, and he smiled towards her. All of the sudden, her eyes grew wide and she leaped from his arms, landing hard on the floor. She examined herself and gazed confusedly down at her ball gown.

"Hey, you don't need to panic. I'm here to help you." Sora replied, stretching out his hand to help her up. She stared at it, her hands firmly planted on the floor behind her back. A strand of hair fell from her bun and landed in front of her left eye, which stared at him nervously. She was breathing quite heavy and her entire body seemed to be shaking out of fear. Then, she slowly took Sora's hand and he pulled her up.

She stood before him at first, and even gave him a small smile back. Then the smile completely faded and she jumped back into a fighting stance. A light flashed near her hand and a Keyblade appeared, pointing at Sora. The Keyblade was yellow on the handle, but faded to orange, pink, and finally red near the end. It had two sharp spikes on each side of the handle, also colored yellow. A key chain of a blue planet with splotches of green on it was attached to the handle. The end of the Keyblade ended with a spike as well, though this one was dark red. It reminded Sora of a sunset.

"You're going to tell who I am, where I am, and why I'm wearing this," She demanded assertively, tightening her grip on the Keyblade's handle. Her expression showed bravery and strength, while her eyes were clouded with confusion and fear. Her breathing was still heavy, but it had slowed down. "Or I'll tear you to shreds like all of the other creatures I've faced."

"You wield a Keyblade too…?" Sora questioned, examining her Keyblade. The girl slowly straightened up out of her fighting stance and gazed at the weapon in her hands. She turned it from side to side, confusion clouding her thoughts. A light flashed once again as Sora summoned his Keyblade as well, and held it out to the girl.

"Is that what this weapon is called? It just appeared in my hand when the monsters started coming." The girl replied, griping the Keyblade tightly. She looked up at the stranger before her with sad eyes and her Keyblade vanished from her hand. A tear seemed to fall down her cheek and twinkle as it splattered against the ground between them. "I have no idea what's going on…or why those monsters attacked me. I just want to go home."

Sora frowned at her sadness and reached out for her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and gave the girl a smile as she looked up at him with surprised eyes. He noticed something running along her arm and looked down at it. The girl's eyes followed his and they both stared at the tattoo on the side of her arm. It read: _We believe in you Miki. _"Is that your name? Miki? It's a nice name. My name's Sora, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't really wondering, but your name is nice as well." Miki gave him a sly smile and giggled. Sora laughed as well, and for a small moment in time, they just stood there enjoying each other's company. That was one of the last times they were able to do that.

"What'd you ask earlier? Wasn't it where you were and why you were wearing that dress?" Sora asked, recalling that moment when she threatened to attack him. "Well, right now you're in the Castle That Never Was, and I have no idea why you're wearing that. But if you don't mind, I have some questions for you…"

A sharp _clunk! _on the door startled the two. There was a large dent in the door now, and the loud noises continued as someone struggled to get in. Sora and Miki summoned their Keyblades and got into a fighting stance. The door burst open and hit the floor with a _bang! _A man with shoulder-length blue hair and an X-shaped scar across his face entered the room. He wore a long, black robe and had an ominous aura to him, which seemed to frighten Miki as she shook beside Sora. He defensively rushed towards the man and raised his Keyblade, but before he could attack the man, he summoned an unusual weapon and struck Sora's Keyblade. Sora was pushed back, but he ran back towards the man anyways and struck his weapon. They were locked in a one-on-one duel until Miki came out of nowhere and swung her Keyblade at the man. It collided with the man's chest and knocked him down on the ground next to a switch. He gave the two a nasty look and flipped the switch, setting an alarm off. Sora and Miki looked at each other for a quick moment, and then he grabbed her hand and the two began to flee. They raced down an empty, bland hallway towards a staircase that led to the upper level of the Castle That Never Was. Sora began to race up the staircase and looked back at Miki, who he was dragging along behind him. She gave him a quick nod of her head, indicating that she was ready for whatever came up.

They burst from the hidden door that led to the stairwell and landed on their feet in the middle of a large, open room. There were windows on the side of one wall showing them the view of a night sky and a heart shaped moon shining down on them brightly. There was a black couch and some black chairs scattered around, but everything else in the room was a blinding white that made it hard to see. About four hooded people surrounded Sora and Miki, wearing the same black robe the man downstairs had been wearing. One approached them and held out their hands for the two to see. Suddenly, giant shards of emerald grew from her hands and she quickly swiped Miki across the face, creating long, thin cuts on her cheeks. Miki bent down and quickly started spinning around, her Keyblade extended. It hit all four of the cloaked people and they fell to the ground with a _thud! _

Sora led the way again as they raced from that room to another hallway with black doors covering every wall. As they passed the doors, other hooded figures rushed from the doors and began running after them. Sora stumbled when he saw them start to appear numerously, but Miki ran ahead of him and started to pull him along herself. The two kept running along the hallway until an exit at the end of the long hallway came into view. The two quickened their pace and were just within inches of the door when another hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. Sora and Miki raised their Keyblades together and swung, but the person blocked their blow with his arm.

"Go!" He instructed hastily, shocking the two. Miki grabbed Sora and dragged him through the door as they burst into the outside world surrounding the Castle That Never Was. Miki dropped to the ground and caught her breath, almost laughing in a way. Sora eyed her curiously and she looked up at him, rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly. "I haven't run this much since the mile run in gym class. And I got a C on that too."

Sora tilted his head in confusion, but laughed along with her. "You're kind of weird, Miki. But so am I, so that's okay! By the way, you did some awesome fighting back there."

"So did you. We make a pretty good team if I do say so myself. But it's kind of odd; when I fight with you, I feel like I've known you forever, but we just met a couple minutes ago." Miki pondered as she pulled herself off of the ground. Sora agreed, as something about Miki did feel very familiar, but the memory she seemed to trigger was fading and it was almost like that memory wasn't his to have. He couldn't picture it in his head or recall what exactly happened. But he knew it was there, and Miki was the one who had made him aware of the presence of that memory.

"So what now?" Miki's voice pulled Sora out of his thoughts. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip popped out, as if she had asked him that a couple times. "I kind of want to change out of this dress. It's uncomfortable to fight in."

"Oh yeah! Just tell me which world you're from and I can create a pathway from this world to that one!" Sora informed her, lifting his Keyblade up and resting it on his shoulder. Miki laughed at his remark and shook her head at him, which confused Sora. When she noticed he wasn't laughing, her smile faded and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um, you were joking right? About what world I'm from? It's Earth, of course!" Miki laughed nervously, kind of frightened by Sora now. She grabbed her elbow and started rubbing it awkwardly, the situation making her uncomfortable.

Sora searched his thoughts, but he was sure he'd never heard of Earth. Miki looked up at him and saw the concerned look on his face as he spoke, "Miki, I've never heard of a world called Earth. Are you sure that's the name of it?"

Miki's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she crossed her arms again. You could feel the annoyance heating off her body towards Sora, obviously angry with his words. "What do you mean? Of course that's the name of it! Who doesn't live on Earth?! Aliens?!"

Sora looked into her eyes and was about to speak, when he noticed the scars on her face for the first time in a while. They were still bleeding terribly, and would probably get infected if they weren't treated for immediately. He approached Miki and wrapped his arm around her waist, raising his Keyblade towards the sky. "We'll finish this later. Let's go to my world and get those cuts healed."

Miki was about to protest when she noticed a giant image of a keyhole flash across the sky. They were lifted up and the end of Sora's Keyblade was glowing magnificent colors. Then, a blinding white light overtook them and sent them spiraling through space so they could begin their long journey together...

**Sorry the chapter wasn't that long. It was just supposed to introduce you to the story. Kind of like a prologue! Anyways, Rain is out. See you guys later!**


End file.
